


【井樱】一方通行

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Summary: 1.一方通行和一见生魂对应。井樱是情人节贺文，含sai樱的一见是新年贺文，同为贺文且题目是一对，算是山中夫妇之间的不完全对偶。一方通行比喻的是单向爱。2.樱和鸣人的交往很短暂，她问过鸣人之后就一直在串联井野暗恋的线索。此处我省略了这个烧脑刺激的侦探办案推理过程。3.脱毛是真的像扒拉猪肉一样，呔。个人怨念成分极大。4.脱毛梗适合所有的百合cp们，香，搞起来。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 3





	【井樱】一方通行

**Author's Note:**

> 1.一方通行和一见生魂对应。井樱是情人节贺文，含sai樱的一见是新年贺文，同为贺文且题目是一对，算是山中夫妇之间的不完全对偶。一方通行比喻的是单向爱。  
> 2.樱和鸣人的交往很短暂，她问过鸣人之后就一直在串联井野暗恋的线索。此处我省略了这个烧脑刺激的侦探办案推理过程。  
> 3.脱毛是真的像扒拉猪肉一样，呔。个人怨念成分极大。  
> 4.脱毛梗适合所有的百合cp们，香，搞起来。

山中井野和春野樱是一对青梅。

不管是爽朗的酷姐井野，还是没成长前为额头自卑的软妹樱，现在都成长为很棒的短发都市丽人了。

井野成功进入了一家很有名的女子脱毛沙龙，樱还是个在国立研究所里苦苦挣扎的科研狗。

“啊啊，整是烦啊，每天的日常就是失败-总结-重复-失败×n……-终于成功。今年还偏偏轮到我盯着项目，哪儿都去不了。”樱咬着可乐的吸管，托着腮抱怨。

美容业加班很少，几乎每天都定时下班的井野拍拍她的背，表示了深切同情：“那不如明年的旅行去远一点的地方好了。明年总不是你轮值了，去夏威夷的时间你还是能腾出来的吧？”

日程表被呼啦啦翻到了明年，春野樱不可避免地看见了夹在手帐里的官方时间表通知，和一一对应下来明年少得可怜的空白日子。脸瞬间嫌恶地战术后仰远离手帐不愿再看，“大概吧，行的行的。”

所以，现在，暗恋对象笑眯眯坐在沙龙里对她招手打招呼是个什么鬼？

“哟，井野，想来想去我还是选了这家。去海边玩哪能不脱毛呢，不脱的话穿泳衣都尴尬啊。”她指了指桌子上的立牌，狡黠地笑，“医疗从业者选择率No. 1嘛。我觉得无痛这个宣传点挺好的。”

刚刚给春野樱做完咨询的同事见她们认识，干脆顶了井野的接待工作，好让青梅们说话，以便成功拿下一单。

井野看看手上的单子，樱咨询的是6回的全身套餐。樱压低声音解释道，“这种沙龙难预约，契约期又只有半年多一点，所以6回是个正确选择。”她的想法得到了内部人员井野的点头认同。

“所以啊，井野把比基尼线修成什么样了呢？刚刚的小姐姐说得事先定好形状，我很苦恼呢。井野应该入职之后就脱毛了吧，你的意见会对我帮助很大的。”樱语出惊人地面对面问她。井野有一瞬几乎以为樱的绿眼睛是含情脉脉的了。

不，井野在心里摇头，怎么可能呢，少女樱有多迷恋过宇智波佐助，她可是知道得一清二楚。春野樱，曾暗恋对象宇智波佐助，前男友漩涡鸣人，综合看来是个直女。

井樱酸酸地想，我还给失恋偷了家里大人酒跑到我家抱着马桶哭的樱顺过背洗过澡背到床上过呢。不过失恋之夜真是一场惨象啊。按下那些翻滚的嫉妒不提，井野还是得感慨于少女樱的疯狂。这就更加让她确信“樱是直女”的观点，并忽略樱此时伸手帮她戴正领结时肌肤所感受到的暧昧触碰。

至于在温暖的小房间里，一次性裙子底下赤身裸体，仰面躺在铺着一次性罩子的床上，迎接闺蜜的亲自操作，那就更尴尬了。都是帘子隔开的小隔间，隔壁的红色激光和交谈声时不时会透进来。

至少山中井野是这么认为的。指名了井野使青梅不得不处于这种境地的罪魁祸首樱却很自在。

这简直就是胡闹。井野觉得耳朵有点灼热，一定是空调吹得我上火了。她例行公事地询问了樱有无服用药物和怀孕的可能，樱抢过了她的话头：“接下来就是检查猪肉有没有自觉处理好自己了吧？”她说完就很乖地躺了下来，抬起双臂任人检查。

井野心里的一点小羞赧和恼怒很快被樱的机灵给浇灭了，她暗自好笑：呸，果然还是一样的超级会看眼色。她又生出几分安心来，不管怎么说，樱还是那个跟在大姐头后面怯生生学习社交的爱哭鬼。

“嗯，肌肤状态正常。那么开始颈后的部分，请你帮忙按一下毛巾。好的胶布贴完了谢谢帮忙，现在做一下记号。抹精华液了。”樱一步步跟着井野的指导走，额头枕在枕头上的她蒙着毛巾陷在黑暗里有点昏昏欲睡。原来脱毛是这样啊，得先电动刮毛，记号精华液什么的她倒觉得没什么，电动刮毛刀怪痒的。幸好事先去问了问身边的同事流程如何。

这样的想法到了腰部的时候被打破了。井野柔软的手抹匀了大片的冰凉液体，樱被激得一惊，井野无奈地看着她的肌肉收缩，“所以我就说了吧，指定朋友什么都太胡来了，尴尬只会加倍增长。”接下来凉凉的射频仪滚上去时樱的腰部又出现了相同的反应。“诶——”井野好奇地拉长声音，“樱你的腰部是真的挺敏感啊。”

樱搂着枕头，揭开毛巾转头去看她，反驳道，“哪里！只是怕痒！”她没错过井野温柔的蓝绿色眼睛里对她本人腰的兴趣。

井野敷衍地承认了发小的死鸭子嘴硬：“咳，接下来是屁股和o线了，你确定你还要转过来看？要刮毛喽。”和气鼓鼓的青梅的对视之后，对方还是转过头去把头给蒙上了。

井野一边小心操作着一边跟她闲谈，“之前你不是问我vio要修成什么形状么。我把它们剃干净了。”

樱的声音听起来自信满满，“你明明已经看到了不是吗？和你一样，我选的是光的哦。”

“我可以理解为你在表达的，是追求吗？”井野的手掌抚摸着樱的臀瓣，新开封的剃刀在小心处理阴毛，眼神却落在樱嫣红的花缝。她的手动了几下，把臀部的细毛们通通拂去。正常来说除了颈后会用胶带粘掉细毛，为了避免尴尬，其他地方的汗毛们工作人员是不会去掸去吹的。井野的声音挺冷静的，她可太了解樱这人了，樱这绝对是带着性暗示的求偶行为。她们俩的对话在不知情的人听来应该挺正常的，所以她才敢继续说话继续交锋，“我说啊，等我处理完你的背面，会有一位同事帮我一起处理更复杂的正面。你有几分钟的时间来解释一下你的意图。”

樱蔫了，语气像是生着闷气，“哼，你要是现在能看见我的眼神就不会这么质问了。”樱失落完再品了品井野的话，心里一惊，哎同事没跟我说过会有两个人啊，果然每个沙龙都不一样。呼，幸好还没干得太过分。

翻到正面之后井野就贴心地给她盖上了橡胶眼罩。和同事两个人除了提醒樱接下来的步骤，就只剩下剃刀安静的电动声。隔壁的客户似乎已经结束了。

井野远没有她表现的那么冷静理智，她的意识似乎分成了两半。一半娴熟地应对着各种流程，一半漂浮在上空饶有兴味地看着樱被剃到手臂内侧时肌肉细微的变化，并记下樱的敏感区：腰的底部和手臂内侧。很漂亮很有趣的反应，也难怪是这两处，毕竟人体的神经在这样的部位很是密集。

不知道在床上手掌拂过、抚摸，唇舌湿漉漉地舔舐、小心地吸吮手臂内侧娇嫩的软肉时，樱会不会发出比舔阴磨镜更可爱更稚嫩的嘤咛呢？神经更密集的外阴，和手臂内侧比，哪个更敏感呢？

井野魂不守舍地想，幸好她负责的是背面和上半身，不然她肯定忍不住伸出手指去剥开、进入那片毫无遮挡的花荫。说不定还能拉出闪亮的银丝。戳刺的话，樱会像打挺的鲤鱼一样拱起柔韧的腰肢。

身体是最诚实的。可也正是因为没能这样，才没法确定这小妮子说的是不是真心话、是不是来认真的啊。久旱的人不会轻易相信天气预报的“明天有大雨”。

小心翼翼呵护着长大的盛放的樱花，如今开到云蒸霞蔚飘满原野，不知不觉也早早夺去了她的所有注意力——别看佐助啊，别看鸣人啊，看我啊。她早就明白吃醋是个愚蠢的法子。自从模仿过樱，一样喜欢佐助和她争风吃醋之后。她清楚得很啊。

有谁比爽朗大姐头兼恋爱导师更适合倾诉初恋的烦恼呢？井野看着樱为佐助而忽恼忽喜的生动表情和如火热情，兴致勃勃地去练习本不擅长的网球好混入网球部，在被佐助拒绝“我有心上人”“反正不是你，你烦不烦啊”之后偷了酒跑到山中家大哭。春野樱收拾好心情后的第三年，又和追求者鸣人短暂地在一起。

井野越来越习惯于等待，她无法阻止这一切发生，也无法拒绝樱因为少女初生的小小恋心而表现出的种种可爱表情。她竟然产生了一种古怪的安心：她知道有一个利落生动的女孩会给她打电话，开心的悲伤的，樱都绝对会第一个告诉她。她绝不会错失任何关于她的消息。

她早就习惯了。好朋友手牵手说“我也最喜欢井野”的时候，樱的喜欢和她的喜欢，不一样。失恋之夜里她没忍住吻在了樱靠近唇角的脸颊上。唇角边，她花费了好大力气克制自己不要给樱再添麻烦。

她把这份喜欢埋到了心底，开始努力像一个朋友一样注视她长大。

然而，然而。

如果樱今天说的话是真心想要和她开始的呢？井野的恋心开始重新跳动了。

整个流程结束之后樱穿好衣物拿上包，坐在高脚凳上休息，抿着免费的咖啡。邻座的女孩看起来还是个大学生，她善意地笑着凑上来对樱说“加油”，见樱没反应过来，补充道：“我是你的邻室，想对你们说一句加油。哎呀可算是等到你了。”

樱有点窘，现在的女孩子都这么脑袋上装了天线，专门捕捉百合橘子的香气吗。女孩明白她的心情，开开心心地起身和樱挥手说拜拜。

樱给继续工作的井野发消息：我在楼下的麦当劳等你下班。一定要来。

樱百无聊赖地在临窗的位置上刷着手机，井野迎着灯火隔着玻璃敲敲敲，樱欢呼一声收拾东西奔出店来，主动牵住井野的手。

这一刻的安宁谁都不愿意打破，两个人安安静静地走向车站，路上遇见了施工的“一方通行（单向通行）”牌子。

井野立刻说，“去那边吧，绕一下路，这一带我还是熟悉的。”

樱察觉到了井野的逃避和紧张，拽紧了井野的手阻止她：“我翻到同学录了，我问了鸣人。那句‘’我一直喜欢着你’，不是他写的。连我都以为一定是鸣人。”

谁会看见这种话，不立刻联想到这肯定是追求美丽女孩的勇敢男孩所写的呢？井野利用的也是这一点。

“那字真的好丑啊，而且不在纸的中心部位。鸣人的字不也是很丑吗？可我跟他交往之后我就立刻肯定了他不是个会把喜欢写在角落的家伙。我把所有细节都串在一起了，井野。”她狡黠地笑，“别忘了我可是高智商医学生。那句话是你用左手写的吧。说起来失恋之夜我有感觉到有人亲我哦，我以为是梦呢。”

井野看着她的笃定态度，不禁气急于自己已经被看透了个底朝天，“就是我干的，樱。怎么样，要接受我吗？要接受坎坷的未来吗？”

樱气定神闲，背着手大跨步走到了前头，倒着走看她，“经过今天之后我确定了。我喜欢井野，也喜欢井野的碰触。井野对我的喜欢，不是一方通行，是互相的。”她开始抱怨，“啊啊，明明是因为同学录和鸣人喜欢我的表现才决定去交往的啊，哪想到更喜欢我的人一直在我身边只是她不说呢。我虽然有过怀疑你啊，但总不能大刺刺自恋地问‘嘿你喜欢我吗井野’呀！”

樱的眼睛明亮亮的，双手捧住井野的手，“所以说啊，以后所有的事都要和我说，你说多少遍‘我喜欢你’我都不会烦的。我这么多年来可是什么事都和你说了啊井野猪，真是不公平。不过以后的les生活也有的够你烦心，再不跟我说你就是自寻死路哈哈哈。”她幸灾乐祸起来。

井野脸红了一秒，上前打人，“死宽额头，不要得意的太早啊！”

嘿，情人节快乐。

Fin


End file.
